prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Time Precure!
Toy Time Precure! 'Is SingMeloetta's third fan series. It has a theme of toys, believing, and imagination. Story In the city where Clara Fukada lives, odd happenings have been occurring lately, as many people have been losing sleep. Along with that, they've become nearly lifeless. So, it's up to the Toy Time Pretty Cure to defeat those who have been causing this wave of nightmares; The Rag King and his army of toys who've had their hearts darkened! Episode List Characters Cures 'Clara Fukuda A girly middle school student who loves fashion design. Her father runs a popular boutique, Starlight Designs, which is where she lives and works after school. Her mother, Celine, lives abroad in France and currently works as a fashion model. Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Doll. Fuwari Omori Clara's best friend. She comes across as lazy due to her droopy-eyed appearance and personality, but she's not. She's struggling in school due to her insomnia, which started affecting her after the ??? attacked her and stole the spirit of her teddy bear, which she needs to sleep at night. Her theme color is yellow, and her alter ego is Cure Teddy. Yume Iroha Yume is a junior actress who is popular for being able to play many different roles excellently. She loves her job, as she loves pretending to be other people; Off-set, however, she's actually rather shy and self-doubtful. Her theme color is green, and in Pretty Cure form she is known as Cure Imagine. Mascot '''Plush '''A sheep mascot sent from Toy Land to Earth in order to find a way to get The Rag King out of Toy Land and to break the curse he placed on Queen Marionette. She is afraid of a lot of things, and misses her friends back in Toy Land, but will do anything to support the Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with -ashu! Villains '''The Rag King '''A tall rag doll made out of many different patchwork cloths. He despises all the other toys in Toy Land, and wants to make them all feel the pain that he did when he was thrown away by his former owner. '''Bakuro: '''The monsters that the Cure fight. They devour good dreams, and in their wake, leave nightmares. '''The Black King & White Queen '''Two partners who appear to get along well from afar, but who both want to defeat the other and get the Rag King's attention. '''Jack: '''A teenage boy with a mean-spirited personality, he seems to be going on a downward spiral, wanting nothing more in life than to take risks and gamble his chances away. Supporting Characters '''Ayumu Fukuda: '''Clara's father and the owner of Starlight Designs. He is extremely crafty and creative, and can seemingly get inspiration from anywhere. '''Celine Fukada: '''Ayumu's wife, she also doubles as his muse. She currently works abroad in Paris as a model. Toy Land '''Queen Marionette '''The kind-hearted queen of Toy Land. She has been placed inside a music box by The Rag King, and has been forced to dance for his amusement ever since. '''Nicholas: '''A soldier in Toy Land and a guardian of Queen Marionette's. He was watching over her to make sure she wasn't harmed any further by the Rat King or his army, but came down to Earth to assist the Pretty Cure. Category:Fan Series